whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylin Evans
Kaylin Evans Player Username: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Clan: Giovanni Generation: 9th Nature: Rogue Demeanor: Chameleon Concept: Mafia Princess Sire: Unknown Sect: Undetermined Occupation: Mafia Princess Appearance: Age: 25 Apparent Age: 25 Hair: Blonde w/ Sunstreaks Height: 5'9" Eyes: Crystal Blue Weight: 145 DOB: January 6, 1984 RIP: September 18, 2009 Race: Caucasian Gender: Female Ethnicity: Caucasian Nationaly: American Distinguishing Features: Kaylin has long, londe hair, usually worn straight. She has two rings - one worn on a chain and the other, an engagement ring from her mortal days, is worn on her ring finger. There are two tattoos decorating her body - Squirt (from Nemo) is inked on her ankle and a Celtic turtle is on her shoulder-blade. Model: Elisha Cuthbert Background As an infant, Kaylin was adopted to Mr. & Mrs. Frank Evans, daughter and son-in-law of the head of the dominant mafia in south and central Texas. Kaylin went to college in Austin and while there, she came home to find her brother's dead body tied to her bed, blood pooling underneath - a message from the Mafia. That's when she moved to San Antonio, with her boyfriend. He proposed about 2 years later (giving her both rings), however she had to go tie up some things with a few Mafia members in Galveston. When she got out there, she set up to live there for a few months, however she quickly got involved in things that even the Mafia couldn't control. She was hired on as the manager at a shop there and quickly became friendly with the owner. If I'm not mistaken, he was the Cam Sheriff of Galveston, so there were often things happening outside the store when she worked late, and when she approached him about it, he decided to introduce her to his life by ghouling her (that's where she learned the Fortitude and received whatever additional points she got from there). He was a Brujah and was slowly attempting to show her the way, however if her attitude before being ghouled was hard to deal with, it was doubly so with the Brujah blood XD. Half the member of the Cam despised her because of her mouth (even the Prince found it difficult to be around her), and over a quarter of the members of the Cam were...Brujah as well. It had almost gotten to the point where a few (Brujahs) were willing to take matters into their own hands, when she was embraced. She was hunted down by a Giovanni wanting vengance for something the Mafia had robbed her of, and the dead body of their little princess would do nicely. Things went a bit wrong when Kaylin let it known that she associated with the local vampires (regardless that most of them didn't like her), so the Giovanni took the opportunity to pass a message to the local vampires as well, killing two birds with one stone. They dumped her in the ocean after the embrace and left. She was rescued by a local hermit-Malkavian and the Cam's distaste for her quickly intensified when her blood was found to be that of a Giovanni. The Cam quickly distanced themselves from her, including her Boss. While she couldn't care about the city's Cam residents, themselves, she was still bound to Frank (her boss). At this time, the Cam had a treaty with the Sabbat (granted they still hated each other, but there was a treaty in place), and she was approached by a particular Sabbat member and given a vague introduction to the sect. She's still caught somewhere between the two...Her treatment from the Cam in the past pushes her toward the Sabbat side, however she is still bound to the Brujah, so she can't completely cut herself off from the Cam. Additionally, while a ghoul, her teachings were mainly focused on the Sabbat and how bad the Sabbat were, nothing was mentioned about the Garou or anything else, so its a completely new thing for her. At the moment, she's making arrangements to take over the Mafia (granted, using a puppet) and extend the control and influence she (and her Mafia) has, whilst harboring a strong desire for revenge to her sire. She's kind of existing on the fringe of everything, but she'll be sure to let you know she's there, lol. She also does seem to take on personality traits from those around her, as well. If she's around a group of Brujah, she'll be a lot mouthier (and louder about it) whereas if she's around Torrie or Ventrue or other clans, she'll have other possible influences. OOC Information OOC Information Player: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Time Zone: CST Location: Texas Contact Info: *E-mail: dorthyinwonder@gmail.com When emailing about the game, please put Whispers in the subject line (unless I've already exchanged emails with you). *AIM: dorthyinwonder *Skype: ask! I'll be happy to add you Other Characters *Fleur Childe *Jae-Gi Kyo (a.k.a Gigi) *Thina Strathos (a.k.a. Psyche)